subject to magic
by ark2angel2
Summary: post shambolla.. ed and al open the gates again in hopes of getting home but they end up in the HP world...i do not own caracters from HP of FMA. also hudges goust in hogwarts and cornal bastard teaching a new subject at hogwarts alchemy.
1. prefex

prefex:the one eyed gate(post shamballa)(i do not own or take any credit off of the makers)

Edward elric the fullmetal alchemist and Alphonse elric the younger bother how joined the military to find a way to get his brother back is now also called the shine alchemist becauseof the fact that he was wearing armour or for thouse how now had just come out. but it was the fact he was already known for his armour that he was called anyway they had just gone through the gate and now they have to destroy the portal. (start of the end of the movie).

"well Al this is gonna take a bit without alchemy" Edward the older blond alchemist said.

"brother" spoke the younger blond brother "how do you know that we cant use alchemy maybe something changed well the portal was open"

"Alphonse your a genius well i guess its worth a try" Ed clapped his hands and put them on the floor suddenly spikes emerged and the portal was destroyed. Edward had a sly grin on his face. Al was practically hoping up and down as the spikes grow larger.

"well Al guess this is not gonna be as hard as we thought" with that they went over to help Al's double his double said "well Ed guess the story's were real" then under his breath he murmured "never thought id see the day" and they then whent back to als doubles house.


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 1:headquarters

the elric brothers had stayed with Als brother for 5 weeks now and they think they have finally made the transmutation circal to bring them home but they were wrong. it will bring them to anthogher world of magic.

flash back

* * *

"al i really think that this is the one that will bring us home. what about you?" said edward

" i think so two brother by looking at it and the lines you can telll its meaning so the gate should know what to do but i think we shouyld use a drop of our blood so it nows we dont belong here" said the younger brother. th eolder brother then spoke " yea thats a great idea the blood will show that gate that we dont belong here and throw us back were we are saposta be".

they then cut there fingers and let there blood drop, claped there hands and activated that transmutalion circal. they found that they were standing right in front of the gigantic gate. the hands then pulled them in fro Al it was like the knolage of the whole world going in to him at Ed it was the same aas last time probly because he had already seen truth well he was going on and on in the darkness he heard truth say "you need to be here right now tell a man named Dumbledore that i sent you to help harry potter to stay safe tell him that you and your brother are the best alchemist there are becasue you have seen the truth. he will understand because he too has seen it tell him you alchemist names also i must tell you that your brother was keeping a secret from you when you left he joined the military and is called the shane alchemist protect harry potter and you can go home whn the war is over there may also be some freinds you know there that i have sent also i must warn you that the homunculi are still after you to make a stone still the rest you will find out well your there bye"

end of flashback

* * *

the elric brothers felt like they were falling from space to earth. they they finally hit ground and were knoked out for about a secound they they heard horible high pitched scream saying" mudblood filth how dare you come here in this home of my family" Al saw his brothers vain pop out of his head at the screaming ang he screamed louder...

_**" WHO YOU CALLING SHORT YOU OVER GROWN FAT ASS WOMAN"**_

he clapped his handes and put them on the painting erasing the mouth. but they it dawned on him" what the hell paintings dont talk!?!?" "Al!!! Alphonse you here?!?"

" yes brother im here... uhhh why can that painting talk??" said the scard brother. " i dont know Al i dont know but did you hear what HE said we have to stay here for a bit so lets go find out were he are" they turned around to look and found about 15 people with stikes pointed at them then there was a white light that hit his brother. he looked down to see he was not moving and Ed said " oooo you asked for it he better not be dead or so are you!!"

he then heard i voice say " you cant take us all" so Ed clapped his hand turning it into a blade and went at them saying " want to bet" so the next thing he saw was a light as someone said something like _Stupefy._ it hit him in the right arm but did not do anything he keep moving when he was next to one of them they would raise they wand but edward would just clap his hands touch it and turn it to stone. he had evenually done this to every stike and stop he said " what did you do to my brother!!"

then a old man said "stand down" and from that edward got that this man was the leader so ed directed his questiions to him "who are you old man? what did you do with my brother? hes not dead is he? you do know that if he is i will kill all of you right?" the old man pointed his stike at his brother ed yelled out "what do you think you doing you old coot" but the old man just said a word "_Relashio_" and his brother woke up ed yelled "Al" with releafe " you ok"

his brother answered " yea brother you ok?" " yea al im fine im ok"

ed how was still redy to fight at any monent said "what the hell was that for!!!"ed said turning to the poeple."and were are we?" added his brother more politly.

a girl with pink hair answered" we should be the ones asking the questions here not you how did you do that magic? i have never seen anything like it before?"

meanwile at number4 privet drive

* * *

harry had just got into a fight with his aunt and uncle. so he disided to take a walk to keep his mind off he saw dudleys group walking be and he waited for his sidekickes to harry came out form the darkness and said "hey big D" "how long they been callling you that well you will always be diddykinz to me."

dudley then got mad and said "well at lest im not scard to come outside without that thing your hideing" harry then responed "very good dudley you talking about this" saiid harry taking out his wand.

"well" dudley said in a matter-of-fact-tone. "at least im not afraid at night"

harry shot back"what are you taking about this is night ickel dudleykins" "NO!" said dudley "i mean when your asleep"but before hrry could answers there was a chilling feeling and haarry said to dudley "we have to get out of here now" but dudley would not move then harry saw them the dementors. they were flouting and coming towards them.

"DUDLEY WE HAVE TO MOVE" shouted harry but dudley could not move. then a demontor came over to harry and he knew what he had to do to save ethere souls "**Expecto Patronum" **and a stag shot out of his wand scaring the demontor away then he directed it to dudley dementor that was close to suking out his soul and that one to want away.

"dudley we have to go home" and he picked him up and put him over his shoulder when saw a woman it was his old babysitter "" "harry hurry home now" said. "ok was harrys only answer. harry got home about ten minutes later and thats when the owles started comeing one from the ministry,,and sirius.

meanwhile at headquaters

* * *

e and al had just been told about the wizarding wirld mostly because sd would not tell them anything altell they told him things

----------------------------------------------------------------flashback----------------------------------------------------------

"i will not answer any of your questions tell you answer mine" said the older elric. he waited a couple of minutes before they started taking each of the poeple introduced themselves satarting with sirus black.

"hello" he said"im sirus black" holding out a hand for him to shake"i want to thank you for shuting my mother picture uh" before ed could answer rudely al intrupted"hello "

then the pink haired girl came up and said " my name is tonks" she said ed and al noded they when by quick and almost unnotice untell the last 3. a rather tall name with a silver beard and sparkling blue eyes came up and said " my name is Albus Dumbledore head master of hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry" they noded then a red haired boy that was scard came up and said "hey im ron weasly" al and ron shook hands. then a buatiful brown haired girl came over and introduced herself to them makeing edward look up into her eyes but he quickly looked down after that she said "hello my name is hermione granger""nice to meet you" she said.

then dumbledore kindly said "and your names" ed spook up "edward and alphonse elric you can call us ed and al". dumbledore looked shooked at the last name and said " you mean to say your father is hohenheim of the light the great alchemist?"

with that everyone saw that ed and al teansed finally ed got over the shock of hereing his fathers name and said" how do you know that ba***** of a father?" he ask dumbledore. he answered "and you are the sons of trisha elric and Hohenheim?" al looked to ed ed said "wish i was not his son but yea we are way?"

dumbledore looked at them quizingly" and you do not know of the wizarding world"" your pure blood they did not tell you of your magic?"

al answered " my mother traved between worlds too?" the old man answered "no but your father tested you mother for blood purity and she was pure her parentes never told her either."

everyone in the room was shocked to hear this. then al said"wait did you say that you were albus dumbledore?" then ed remembered "ooooo" " sorry the gate told us to come to you and tell you he sent us and to say that we are the best alchemist in the other 2 worlds"

dumbledore looked shocked at this but carmed doen after a few secondes and said " well this is th order of the phinoix headquarters you are here to protect harry rigth" al and ed noded well i have just heard news and it lookes like we will have to pick him up earier then we expected well like right now because the ministry is almost to his house to snap his wand i will fix it go to get him now"

and with that ed,al, and sirus in dog form went to harrys

------------------------------------------------------------------end flashback----------------------------------------------------------------

they were almost there and sirus turned back into human form we went to the door al knocked and edward said "al imdisaponted" ed clapped his hands and put them on the door al then looked mad " brother thats not nice" ed shoot back and from whet i hear they are not nice either so lets go besides we have done this alot before you going soft on me?" "no " his brother said "lets just go in"


End file.
